Work vehicles may utilize work tools which are designed to rotate relative to the work vehicle. These works vehicles may allow for such rotation by including a wrist, which allows for a pivotal connection between the work tool and the work vehicle. These wrists may utilize gears, bearings, and other meshed and sliding components to enable this pivotal connection. Lubricants may be employed on these components to reduce frictional forces and mitigate wear of the components. Seals, passages, and shields may be used to contain or control the flow of the lubricants.